Paula Morton
Paula Morton is the daughter of Colonel Dylan Morton and his wife, Julia. She was indirectly involved in the Noah's Ark Plan and became stranded three million years into the future. Biography Early life Paula was born sometime before the year 2055 to Coronel Dylan Morton and Julia Morton. When Paula was old enough, Dylan gave her a necklace that had once belonged to her paternal aunt, who was murdered several years before Paula was born.Q8. ディランの妹のネックレスをポーラがつけていたのは？ A8. 妹を殺されたディランは、 ネックレスを形見として大切に保管していました。 そして、 ２０１０年より未来に生まれたポーラに与えたのです。 Paula had a seemingly good relationship with her father, whom she referred to as "Papa". Noah's Ark Plan During her childhood, Earth endured a crisis whereupon Third Energy-related temporal-displacement during the 2009 Ibis Island incident risked preventing human existence by subtly influencing the evolution of fauna after the Cretaceous Period. Paula's family took part in the Noah's Ark Plan, an ambitious project to capture dinosaur hatchlings and take them three million years into humanity's future, where an earlier time travel incident had established the presence of dinosaurs Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Hologram?".Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Noah's Ark Plan". and due to the lengthy nature of the Noah's Ark Plan Dylan, like the rest of the team, brought his family along.Q11. 《ノアの方舟計画》 に子どもが連れていかれた理由は？ A11. 《ノアの方舟計画》 では、 何もない３００万年後の世界に、 超巨大な人工施設を作り上げなければなりませんでした。 当然、 長い年月がかかります。 そこで、 プロジェクトに関わる人間たちは、 家族を連れて３００万年後の世界へ移り住み、 作業を進めました。 事故によってゲートが壊れ、 彼らは３００万年後の世界に閉じこめられます。 科学技術の過信が引き起こした悲劇、 といったところでしょうか。 Paula's residency in the future is not known, though there may have been housing near the Habitat Support Facility. When the project was successfully concluded, the expedition team's attempts to return to 2055 failed when the timegate shut down. The dinosaurs went on a rampage and escaped containment, killing many of the staff including Julia, and leaving the survivors trapped inside the facility. Paula herself was seriously injured along with several other children but while they should have died from their wounds, their placement in special life-support chambers allowed their recovery.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Superintendent's Will". With a replacement timegate only in experimental stages and expected to shut down soon after use, Paula's father made the bold decision of not escaping and instead looking after his daughter as much he could, already aware it had to remain active for other people. It was his hope that the children would exit the machines perfectly healthy and live with the people of Edward City, a temporally-displaced community from 2010. However, as the life-support machines were designed for dinosaur hatchlings and were programmed with visual stimuli relating to dinosaur life, Paula and the others were effectively brainwashed to survive as a pack and developed speech problems. Becoming a "Full Face" Paula recovered from her injuries inside the life-support machine and was released at or before the age of 17. The children were not all released at the same time, and in fact many were still in their chambers long after Paula's release.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), room: "Large Laboratory Hall", examine: "Up above are many life support chambers still in operation."Dino Crisis 2 (2000), room: "Large Laboratory Hall", examine: "Inside the chambers are silhouettes of persons." Other children released took part in attacks on Edward City's soldiers, with a number being killed. Paula did not take part in these attacks for a long time, and outlived the other children by remaining within the Habitat Support Facility.Dino Crisis 2 Official Guide Book, p. 154 She eventually joined two Androids in attacks when the other children were either dead or still in their chambers. The three, and possibly the others, wore black leather biker suits and full-face helmets, leading the citizens of Edward City to call them "Helmet People". The only remaining tie to her old life was the necklace her father gave her, which she always wore even during raids. During one Full Face patrol west of the river, the three became aware of TRAT Lt. Dylan Morton and SORT agent Regina. When Paula and her conrades encounter Regina they try to shoot her before crossing an old, broken bridge from the Research Facility to the Missile Silo. The androids manage to escape but the bridge breaks comes apart when Paula tried to cross it and almost falls to her death but Regina manages to save her. Regina is shocked to find that her attacker is a teenaged girl and after realizing Paula is not going to cooperate, Regina handcuffs and locks her up in a cabin for further interrogation. When taken to the TRAT patrol boat, Paula met Lt. Morton and instantly realised he was her father, though with her limited language skills was unable to express this verbally.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Stop it!". She was soon after freed by the two Androids, who had already trashed the patrol boat earlier.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "She's gone...". Paula made her way to Edward City, the outskirts of which had already been raided in the previous days. Heading to the industrial zone, she witnessed one of the Androids trying to kill her father and tried to stop him, leading to her losing her necklace in the struggle and her teammate falling off a highway overpass. Possibly in the shock of her actions, she fled rather than stay with her father or retrieve her necklace.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), scene: "Necklace". Returning to the Habitat Support Facility, Paula found Lt. Morton washed-up on the riverbank, having fallen into the water during an Allosaurus attack. She drew him into the facility, where they finally learnt the truth from a holographic recording left by his future self, Col. Morton of 2055. With the arrival of Regina, the three were ready to escape following the facility's self-destruct system's activation by the other Android. A premature explosion sent a computer server crashing to the ground, crushing her leg and preventing her escape as the timegate opened. Rather than return to 2010, Lt. Morton chose to stay with her. They were ready to be crushed by a second server as the facility finally exploded. Meeting Mike Wired and The End of the Time Crisis Exactly how Paula and Lt. Morton escaped the Habitat Support Facility is unknown, though the Noah's Ark team had the technology to snatch individuals out of their time. Ready to return to 2010 with her father, the two discovered that the Noah's Ark supercomputer - MTHR - had gone rampant and was interfering with history by dragging matter into a pocket universe called "Hyperspace". Paula entered Hyperspace with the goal of halting its actions, with Lt. Morton dragging in Lt. Mike Wired, an American fighter pilot from the Second World War to aid her, the idea being that saving someone moments before their death would have less of an impact in the time line and be less morally-reprehensible than conscripting someone with a full life to live. The two worked together as they made their way to an active volcano the facility was based on. However, by this point Paula had developed feelings for Lt. Wired, and when returning him to his timeline willingly altered the timeline by displacing the bullets that would have killed him. It is unknown what became of Paula after that, although it is safe to assume that she was able to go back to 2055 once the time crisis was resolved. In the Dino Crisis 2 novelization, it is implied that after Dylan and Paula were rescued Dylan could try to make sure every survivor in Edward City was rescued, as well as preventing the deaths of his fellow soldiers during the Noah's Ark Plan and therefore preventing Paula and other children from becoming "Full Faces", meaning that "Full Face Paula" will most likely be erased from existence. Further notes *At one point during production of Dino Crisis 2, Paula was intended to be Edward Kirk's daughter.Dino Crisis 2 Official Guide Book, p. 155. *She may be related to Dr. Jack Morton. *Paula bears a strong resemblance to her father, although her own blonde hair is slightly darker. *Paula's necklace is only seen twice through the second Dino Crisis game, first when she loses it while trying to save Dylan from one of the Androids and again in a post credits scene. *Paula is the only "Full Face"/"Helmet Person" to have her name revealed. *Paula is the only known survivor of the Noah's Ark Plan since it remains unknown whether the other children were also rescued. *Like Regina, Paula's appearance changed between the two games she has been in. In the CG art her hair is slightly longer and her face looks longer with sharper features. In the cutscenes of Dino Crisis 2, her hair is shorter and lighter, her face looks more round and her nose looks bigger. In Dino Stalker, she looks exactly like she did in the DC2 CG art except for the shirt she has underneath her jacket being white instead of gray. *Paula is one of the three characters to have a post-rating epilogue scene, the others being Regina and Dylan. *Paula and Mike Wired developed feelings for each other, making them the first characters to have a love interest. Gallery Dino Crisis 2 Paula skin.png|Extracted skin for Paula. HelmetPeople.png|Paula with the Full Faces. DC2_Paula_and_the_helmeted_boys.png|Paula and the helmeted boys attack Regina. DC2_Paula_attacks_Regina.png|Paula attacks Regina a second time before fleeing. DC2_Paula_is_captured.png|Paula is captured by Regina. Paula.png|Paula during gameplay. DC2_Paula_protects_Dylan.png|Paula protects Dylan from one of her colleagues. DC2_Paula's_photo.png|A younger Paula early in the mission DC2_ending_Paula.png|Paula during the ending DC2_Dylan_holds_Paula.png|Dylan holding Paula DC2_Paula_during_the_ending.png Dino Crisis 2 Results screen - Paula.jpg|Paula's ending results background. DC2 Paula ending A.png DC2 Paula ending S.png Dino_Stalker_Paula.png|Paula in Dino Stalker Sources es:Paula Morton Category:Characters Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Dino Crisis 2 characters Category:Dino Stalker Category:Female characters